1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a driving method of the display device, and a data processing and outputting method of a timing control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices usually include many integrate circuits with different functions, such as timing control circuits, data driving circuits, gate driving circuits and so on. Generally, these integrate circuits need transmit data between each other. However, due to high work frequencies of the integrate circuits, electromagnetic interference (EMI) during data transmission has become more serious.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.